Shadows of StarClan (Re-write)
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Strange things are happening to the Clans and as usual, the cats turn to StarClan; but what is this evil that even the oldest of the starry warriors fear and who can stop it before it tears the Clans apart forever? (Rated T for mentions of Adult Themes. No lemons of any sort)
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderfire: The promised re-do for Shadows of StarClan is finally here!**

**Jayfeather: Yeah, and it only took you forever and a day! **

**Cinderfire: Shut up, Mouse-brain! You're from a children's book!**

**Jayfeather: So are you!**

***Attempts to strangle Jayfeather.***

**Author: Hey now, let's all be nice kitties and get on with the story. **

**Cinderfire: You have to say the Disclaimer first! **

**Author: WHY?**

**Cinderfire and Jayfeather (The Kitties): SAY IT!**

**Author: Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter and I make no profit from this. *Runs away crying***

**Cinderfire: Good girl.**

Prologue

A dark grey tabby tom sat by the entrance to his Clan's camp, staring blindly toward the forest. The cat he was expecting hadn't returned, and he was getting worried.

"Jayfeather!" A familiar voice yowled. He didn't have to ask who wanted him. He would recognize his brother's voice and the scent that accompanied it even if he were lost in a sea of scents. He could tell the golden tabby was anxious by the panic that rolled off of his pelt in huge swells that nearly knocked the grey tom off his paws.

"Shut up, Mouse-brain! Cats are asleep at this time of night!" Jayfeather growled.

"Heathertail's going to have my kits." His older brother squeaked. Jayfeather snarled to himself. This was the last thing he needed. The two siblings had just finished grieving the loss of their sister, Hollyleaf, after she disappeared in the tunnels a few moons ago. Now Lionblaze was blubbering about half Clan kits with his long lost love!

"Honestly, Lionblaze, of all the stupid things to do! I thought you liked Cinderheart!"

"I thought I did too, but she rejected me a few moons ago and I realized that I loved Heathertail more than any she-cat in all the Clans. She told me at the Gathering last night."

"But kits?!"

"What do I do?!" Lionblaze pleaded.

"Wait until she has her kits. We'll go from there."

"Okay." Lionblaze mumbled. The golden tabby padded back to his nest in the warriors' den, leaving his brother to sit his vigil for Cinderheart.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions from Hunting gone wrong

She'd been hunting when he found her. The moon's glow turned her fur from a dull grey to beautiful shining silver. She thrived at this time. Everyone else was asleep in their dens and she was free to roam for an hour or so; free to catch prey and be alone to go over her life. It wasn't much, but she was happy.

"Your fur is pretty!" The tabby she-cat yelped in shock as a kit appeared from the shelter of the trees.

"Oh… hi."

"Sorry I scared you. I just liked your fur. The moon made it all sparkly." The kit chirped.

"I guess it did." Cinderheart laughed softly. The kit was dark grey with white paws and strangely colored eyes. One shone a sky blue and the other sparkled an emerald green.

"What's your name?" The tom-kit asked.

"Cinderheart. What's yours?"

"I'm Smokey, but you can call me Smokekit."

"Where are you from?" She wondered.

"I don't remember. My mom didn't wake up after I opened my eyes, but she was really cold, so I started walking and I found this really cool place in the middle of a huge lake and I had to cross this tree but there were mice everywhere! So I stopped to hunt but this cat with stars in its fur came to me and told me to follow her so I did and she led me to you. You're nice."

"Thank you, Smokekit. Why don't you come with me?"

"Where?"

"I'm taking the prey I caught back to the ThunderClan camp. It's where I live with my family and my Clan." Smokekit looked uneasy.

"Other cats?" He mumbled. "I can't live with other cats. Maybe I could visit you some day but I have to stay by myself. You have to understand, Cinderheart…"

"Of course. I won't tell anyone you're living on the island, but I should tell you this. Once a month when the moon is full, ThunderClan, that's the Clan I live with, and three others like ours send cats to the island. We all share news and talk. There's a truce on that one night. If it's really that bad then you should stay away from any cats you see."

"Thanks, Cinderheart. Good luck hunting!"


End file.
